


How the Mighty Fall

by TheWhiteSwordsman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt, Killing, Violence, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteSwordsman/pseuds/TheWhiteSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack the Ripper can't stay tucked hidden forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought. What if the Ripper in Raiden's mind finally broke free? What would happen then? If you are already depressed do not read this.
> 
> WARNING: Spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes are a possibility. I will do my best to fix them later.

Another night of fear.

Another night of pain.

 

Jack stared in terror as he looked down upon his bloodied hands. He wasn't his kid self with Solidus this time- no. He was human, but as an adult. Everything felt  so real to him. As he was knealing, he could feel the gravel prick his pale skin. He felt tears stream down his face-  and these were  _real_ tears this time. He could actually  feel his eyes burn and swell with sorrow, which to him was something he had never thought he desired more for. He could feel his heart beating frantically against  his real chest, not some metallic  plate. He felt his own pulse and could hear his blood run through his veins. He never felt so-  _alive._

Oh, but that was a feeling he feared having. Nothing good had ever happened when he felt so excited like this, as if he survived a war. The adrenaline  rushing inside him was never good. It was fuel for  _him, Jack._

Everyone hated it when he addressed his alter ego as if he were another person. It made him resentful and very judgmental to everything. He always used the same excuse " justice " for anything that involved killing. But to him, it was an easier method to keep the "Ripper" in check when he was knee-deep in bodies. Monsoon even confronted his behavior.

 _But he died for that,_ something inside his hissed.  _They all die when they think they understand me. But they don't._

No one understood him. He made himself believe that. John was too young to understand and Rose, although she tries to help, it never works. It only makes him feel guilty inside. He hated it when others took pity for him or tried to take responsibility for his actions. Rose did that- only because she was with the Patriots at that time. Snake did that only because he hated to hear Raiden whine about it. No one really knew what was going on. No one could help him. At night... he was trapped in his own cage until he woke up.

He continued to stare at the blood that dripped down slowly from his fingers. It felt warm- fresh from a body no doubt- and it was thick and had a dark crimson color to it. He broke his gaze and looked around to see where the body was- better yet, where  _he_ was.

It definitely  wasn't Liberia. There were no tall skyscrapers or roads at that time. Perhaps New York? He then noticed a familiar  ship-like thing that crashed into the memorial building.

_Arsenal Gear._

He was back when he killed Solidus...when he thought his nightmares where over. What a fool he was.

Suddenly, as he looked back at the ground, he noticed multiple dead bodies lying in the dust with pools of blood underneath them. The sky then turned dark with a low thunderous growl. The wind began to blow, blowing Raiden's light blonde hair to the side. In a blink of an eye. The couple of corpses multiplied  into dozens, then hundreds, then thousands. Each body varied from a human to a cyborg to a machine, sparks crackling form the destroyed systems. His heart pounder harder. He turned around looking for an escaped route, only to find piles upon piles of dead corpses. A faint cry or gunshots and screaming echoed thought the air as the wind blew harder. Panick came over him as his mind had spun around. His ears gradually began to fill with more screaming of civilians and children and more gunshots and explosions. He squeezed his eyes shut and crouched in a ball as he covered his ears hoping to block the terrible sound off, only to making it louder.

This was his life, this was his nightmare.

"What a good boy you've been, Jack."

The spinning and sound silenced and the air stood still. Raiden opened his eyes and uncovered his ears slowly as if expecting everything to come back.

He then faced a familiar man. His white hair matched the eyes of the corpses and their skins. His suit still remained in tact. It looked new, as if nothing had happened. He had a welcoming smile, but his grew eyes flashed with bloodlust and fiery. 

"N-no..." Raiden whispered in disbelief. "You're dead... I'm dreaming."

The man chuckled  as he stepped closer towards Jack. He shrugged, "Be that it may, but I'm still here. Even if this is a dream I am as real as you. "

Raiden shook his head and suppressed shouting in anger and fear. "I am a cyborg! It was because of you that I am no longer human. You made me a monster!"

"Ah, but that was the Patriots who did that to you. I wanted to destroy them, remember?"

"I'm not talking about that, you bastard! Even as a child, you forced me to kill!"

"No, it was your choice, my boy. No one force you to do anything. You could have just died right then and there and avoid all of this nonsense."

A surge of anger fueled his temper. Raiden wanted to shout at the open and tear the man apart with his own bare hands... But what will that prove? It will only show that he was the monster everyone feared.

"Go on, Jack. Do it. Kill again like what you did to me back during the tanker incident." Solidus demanded, a sword appearing into Raiden's hand, staining the handle with blood.

Temptation rose in his head. This was what he wanted for years: another chance of killing the bastard. 

But he couldn't do it. Something was holding him back. Common sense? After all, he was still dreaming. Who knows what his family is hearing in his sleep. If he acted violent in a dream, God knows what would happen in real life. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even though a certain someone is literally begging for it.

"No... I won't do it, no matter how much you deserve it." He managed to say as he tossed the weapon off to the side, hitting the bloodied  floor. Solidus frowned. That wasn't the reaction he wanted to see. 

"Don't be an idiot, boy!" He sneered, a crack of lightning flashed across the dark sky revealing a quick glance of a vague figure on the man's face. Raiden was confused until the lightning flashed again and again until he finally recognized what image was replacing the man's face: half a skull. It was as if it was  a reminder that he was dead and there was nothing to be afraid of... or that death was  _approaching._

 

 Without warning, one of the man's cybernetic-made tentacles lashed out at him and catch his right arm. It slowly pulled him back dragging Raiden's feet in the ground as he was resistin whatever was awaiting for him. He felt lighthead as the world was spinning around him once more. And the noise that bothered him before continued to play in the background except it was more muffled in had a lower pitch. The wind returned, blowing everything in sight, yet ignoring the two men, along with the corpses and machines which gave away as if they were merely grains of sand. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Solidus demanded, which shifted into a lower growl. The tentacle released its grip from Raiden's hand, but wasted no time into grabbing at his throat, forcing him to look fear right in the eye.

The man struggle to resist the choking grasp, but he was human... he was  _weaker._ As a cyborg, he could have easily c ruched the tentacle with his hands. But he wasn't a cyborg this time. He couldn't do what his cybernetic  body could do.He had forgotten how the human body was so fragile and could only maintain so much. He had no choice but to stare into his godfather's eye hoping to see only green and nothing else. But instead, something else was transforming.

His face was  _melting._

His flesh dripped down past his skull and a low gargling noise echoed out loud. The man's body, however, remained intact as if nothing was happening, but the grip loosened, allowing Raiden to slip out and back away slowly still facing the melting man. After witnessing the face of the former Solidus disappear, he saw something else take its place rather than seeing the skull and muscle. The jaw turned into a metallic grey and the hair was silver-blonde.The suit collapsed only to reveal a cybernetic body underneath along with the new figure.

It didn't take long to realize that is was him back when he was fighting against World Marshall. No- when he was fighting Monsoon. He recognized the deep gash in his other self 's stomach area with blood still dripping out of it. He saw the mad hunger burning in his crimson glowing eyes that stared back at him.

It's  _him,_ he realized.  _Jack the Ripper._

Right when he thought it was stupid to consider his alter ego as another individual, he appeared right before his eyes. Jack began to walk slowly towards Raiden, a red aura surrounding his cyborg body. Raiden managed to hear faint chuckles coming from the man- but he know very well that those weren't  _happy or pleased_ chuckles, no. He only did that when he was  _pissed._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ The cyborg growled. " _Why are you so weak?"_

So this was what everyone saw him as.A monster hungry for power. He was frightened himself, he had to admit. The mechanical buzz in his breath as he spoke made him appear as some demon. Rather than replying to his other self, he just remained silent, frozen in a block of terror and confusion. 

Jack took to time into reaching for Raiden's head and driving his long nail into the man's blue eye. Raiden finally realized what was happening as a nerve set off an alarm in his mind signaling he was in danger. The strike of pain force a scream out of his mouth. Jack chuckled as he stepped away from the man who was covering his left eye hoping to easy the pain.

" _Toughen up, coward. You've had worse."_ The cyborg scoffed with a wicked smile, then pulling out the Murakami and quickly sliced the man's arm clean off, sending blood everywhere. Raiden tried to surprise his pain, but his mind kept on screaming of danger, sending tears to spill out of his good eye. He had neve felt this before... why was this happening now? He lost his arms countless times and felt nothing to severe. But now... Now that he's human... he has no pain inhibitors. It was just like back in Liberia, when pain was the motive and death was punishment and killing was the ticket out. The rush or adrenaline suddenly kicked in, but he was frozen in place- literally. He couldn't move, only now having no choice but to endure the torture.

Jack then cut the other arm off and ending the move with a stab in the man's gut then pulling it out slowly, savoring the blood that was spilling out of the man like a broken faucet. Raiden staggered backwards, feeling lightheaded if not before. Jack stepped closer towards him and lifted his foot and pressed it against the man's chest.

" _You can't fight nature, boy. Trust your insticts,"_ He said with Solidus's  voice replacing his own. The cyborg gave a slight push forward against the man's chest, which sent he staggering backwards and falling into a black viod.

 

...

 

 

Raiden landed with a thud against the cold, dark floor. He was back in the comforting cover of the dark. Pitch black surrounded him, leaving only his inner thoughts and desires to keep him company.

He didn't know which way was up or down, but he continued to stare straight up above as if something were to appeared in top of him. He felt a single tear trailing down his face from his good eye. The pain from his libs wore off- his body shifted into a cyborg again. The feel of skin diappeared...   _good riddance to that._

If pain was all he felt as a human, he wanted nothing of it. It finally occurred to him how many times he has suffered because of people. 

_Solidus._

_The Patriots._

_Snake._

_Doctors._

_Sunny._

_Maverick._

_Desperado._

_Rose... oh god, Rose._

Solidus was right, he wasn't the one who made him suffer the rest of his life. He helped him  _survive_ it. He tried to free him from the Patriot hands even if it meant killing him. He hadn't realized that all his suffering was caused by one person.

Rose.

 _She_ was ordered to keep an eyes on him. _She_ gave the Patriots information. _She_ deceived him... _twice_. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have had to become a cyborg. She gave them the right amount of information to ruin his life. Then she lied about John... who know's, she probably fucked Campbell too. Wouldn't have been the first time she kept things hidden.

She probably got pregnant just to keep him attached. If she was ordered to study him, then she should have known to prevent things like that. Raiden specifically  said that he didn't want a family or a child. It was a trick. Right when he was about to leave her she pulled the old trick, the one that every woman who got pregnant  by accident use as plan B. 

She made it hard for him. Always pretending to take pity on everything for him making him feel more like a monster. Always pretending to understand when she clearly doesn't realized that she was really the problem.

But he couldn't let Rose take all the blame. Snake and Sunny were the problem too.

Snake was a good guy nonetheless, but he didn't give a damn about Raiden. He thought he was useless and just deadweight. Even when he was a cyborg, he still called him dramatic, despite learning what had happened. He only saved Raiden just because Sunny would have died if he died. Again, he was manipulated. Just hearing Snake being a tool of the war to him was bullshit. Raiden was used ever since he was born.

Sunny... most would have thought she did nothing wrong, and she didn't, really. But it was because her life was valued by a whole lot of people and he, of course, had no choice but to take her away from the Patriot lab. Of course, that lead to them taking him afterward feeling furious about their loss of the child. 

He never knew that his family and friends would make him suffer through so much... and for what? Snake is dead, Rose is still no helping at all, and Sunny can partially defend resell with the help from Bladewolf. No one knew or appeared to have even realized that none of this wouldn't have happened if Raiden decided to abandon everything. No, instead, he risked his ass for everyone and managed to almost go bankrupt and have only five percent of his face left, not including the messed up eye.

But if it was anything that pissed him off more, it was how casual everyone reacts when his goes beserk. They don't take him seriously at all, only to sympathize with him, which infuriated him even more.

Fuck it all, he thought to himself. Fuck family. Fuck justice. Fuck freedom. Fuck everything.

He then called out to the dark. "I don't care! You hear me?! I don't care!" Anger surged through his veins as he just lied there in the dark. He missed the feeling of killing. He loved seeing the fear draining away from his victims' dying eyes. He missed the adrenaline that fueled his thirst for fighting. The battlefield  was where he belonged, not with some pitying  family. He needed real excitement. Something worth fighting for. He needed.... He needed...

A suffocating  black wave of ooz covered Raiden's face and his body. He felt the loss of the floor and begun to sink lower into black without oxygen. The muffled noises he heard returned once more, and he welcomed it. He embraced in what his instincts desired for. What  _Jack_ had been craving for. He felt welcomed despite losing air. A warmth inside his body grew and the noises grew louder.

As he sank lower, Raiden began to realize that he still wasn't breathing. He struggle for air, but the area he was in prevented him from it. He sank lower and lower grasping for air, only to jolt awake from sleep after hearing a familiar scream.

...

 

 

Oxygen came in his lungs thought a deep breath and a pacing heart. Luckily for him, he doesn't sweat anymore, or else the house would have flooded by now. He sat up straight, realizing that he was on the floor, probably the reason why his back felt odd. He then realized that someone screamed and jumped up, scanning the room frantically. He notice Rose, who was standing  in the corner who looked as if she saw a monster. He realized that she had a black eye and a swollen bottom lip.

"R-rose! What happened?!" He asked terrified, frantically walking up to her, only to be stopped by hands raised in defense. He then took a step back to realize what he had done. "R-Rose... did I do this to... you?" 

The woman shut her eyes to hold in her tears and nodded slightly. She covered her face with her hand and sobbed quietly. Raiden's heart snapped in two. How did he do this? How was he not aware of this?

"You... you began to toss and turn and mumble some weird things. So I tried to wake you up realizing that you were having a nightmare. Then you attacked me by elbowing me in the face which caused me to hit my lip on the stand." She muttered, sniffling between breaths. He could see her body temping and her hands shaking.

"I...I... I am so sorry, Rose. I... wasn't aware of what happened."

The woman gave him a cold glare and pointed at his chest. "Oh really?  Then I guess you didn't notice that."

Raiden looked down at himself and noticed a big tear across his chest, leaving a flap of artificial  skin hanging. He looked back at her and tried to cry to show her he was not aware of what happened., but no tears came out. He tried to step forward  to comfort his wife. But as soon as he raised his hands the woman viciously chucked a lamp at him, which missed his head by an inch.

"Don't come closer!" She shouted, tears streaming down her red face. He couldn't tell if she was afraid or furious. Not wanting to find out, he remained where he was.

"I tried to comfort you... I tried to make sure that everything would work out for us... I wanted to be a good mother and wife... but how can I do that if you keep on being selfish.." she broke into a sob.

Raiden froze. "S-selfish?  _Selfish? You_ thought I was being selfish?!" His heart pounded faster with rage How dare she call him sellfish?

"How am I, of all people, sellfish? Do you know how hard it is to sacrifice you whole body, and I'm not talking sexually you whore, so I can save a few lives if not many?!" He paused and broke out into a chuckle- and not the happy one. "Do you know what it felt like to be used as a tool?! A joke?! For 34 years I've done nothing but risk my life for others! And what did you do... you just watched! Each day I suffer, and your empathy makes it worse. Everytime you talk to me it could be a lie. I can't trust anyone anymore without having them stab my back, if not my stomach which happened countless number of times!" He was practically yelling on the top of his voice now. His veines bulged out of his neck as he was breathing heavily. Rose was just staring at him stunned.

He managed to continue."I fight against organizations, countries, and even almost become a criminal, just to put food on the table! All you did was stay in the house and lecture me on money issues. You aren't the one dying for this shit! Just be grateful for once you son of a bitch!"

There was a slight pause, then Rose collected herself and began to chuck anything she could find at the cyborg.

"You think it was _easy_ doing all of this?! Try worrying about your family's  well being while you're  with someone you didn't even know! Try faking a pregnancy  just so some corporation couldn't torture the father in your name. Try hiding the truth for good reason from everyone you care about! Try making real sacrifices! Not cutting or stabbing yourself because it's the "easier" way! All you do is run away or kill everything in sight! I'm _glad_ John doesn't know you well enough!"

A fuse blew off in the cyborg's  head. At this point, he lifted up the bed and tossed it through the window. The window shattered into a million pieces as soon as the king-sized bed came through it with such force. The room appeared much bigger now with the giant object removed. Raiden began to toss everything that stood three feet near him out the window, which was now a huge hole in the wall. When he reached for the booshelf, he dumped it over and began to quickly examine the books before through in them out too.

" _A Guide to Psychology? Mind Over Mattter? Learning how the Human Brain Works_?" He read the titles out loud in disgust. "Are these your manuals on how to trick someone? Or better yet... Campbell gave them to you, right?" He sneered.

Rose caught one of the books in midair. "What the hell is you deal with Campbell? We never slept together nor had a relationship going on! And these books are for training a _psychiatrist_ , not for someone who wanted to trick people."

" _Bullshit!_ " He spat, chucking a pile of books along with the shelf out the window. "Like hell you can help someone! Snake even mentioned that you made everything worse for the mission! You always bring your business into a mission. Who the hell cared if tomorrow were April 30th?! You kept on asking me that as I was trying to save my own ass in Big Shell! Can't you be serious for once?! If you are so good as you claim to be, then why not help me , huh?! I am far worse than any of your 'patients' that require mental stability!"

"Do you know _why_ I never help you? It's because you're a _fucking monster!_ "

Raiden stopped throwing things as the room fell deadly silent. He noticed his sworn lying next to his foot and went to grab it. He unheated the weapon and gazed absentmindedly  at the blade. It wasn't the HF blade since he had to give it back to Maverick for repairs. It was the Murasama, the one he earned with bloodshed as payment. The crimson glow it had was hypnotizing and the red sparks of electricity  showed how it was a weapon not to be trifled  with. Rose continued to stare at her husband, stillbreathing heavily. She couldn't tell if it was the reflection of the red glow that made Raiden's eyes match the same color... or if it was his own doing

 _"What did you call me?"_  There was a different tone in the man's voice. Something changed. He light caressed the blade with his other hand, then pressing it into the weapon, causing a trail of blood to trickle from the fresh wound. He then released his grip and wiped the blood from his palm onto the left side of his pale face. He looked like a serial killer preparing for the next strike as his eyes glowed red again, making the blood shine as well. He slowly stepped forward dragging the sword on the floor. Normally, Rose would have either run or talk gently if something like this happened. It wasn't the first time she was threatened like this. But something changes ge in her as well.

"You heard me," she glared with pure hatred at the man, who was chuckling quietly under his breath. "You're a monster. Always were and always will be. You aren't fit to be a father, husband, or hero. I'm glad the Patriots turned you into a cyborg. They showed everyone what  you really are.   Not all of the Snakes  are dead... you are just like another Solidus."

"Shut the hell up!" The cyborg roared as he swung the blade upright, making a deep cut diagnoly across the woman's abdomen. He stared coldly at the woman as she was vomiting blood and covering her bleeding cut. The wound bled all over the floor staining it red. Rose leaned against the wall trying not to force more blood out, but it was only opening the wound up more. She was gasping and chocking. It was a sight to behold for Raiden. Something inside him felt free as if he were imprisoned by the woman.

"Go.. to.. hell," she croaked, coughing up more blood. The cyborg stepped closer knowing that the woman was weakened and could not fend him off.  He showed no sympathy and only gave a half-hearted smile. His eyes were clouded and revealed no sorrow nor anger anymore. They were lifeless and empty like his soul. 

He raised the bloodied sword and pointed it directly at the woman's throat. " _Ladies first,_ " he answered, giving a slight crooked grin. Suddenly, he drew the weapon back and brought it back with a quick slash across the woman's throat, which decapitated  her. They last expression the face made was a wide eyed gasp, then the head fell off the wounded body and onto the floor. The body slumped down against  the wall, leaving a bloody streak. Jack panted as he stared at the mess nonchalantly.

It was over now. His suffering ended.

There was no second mind that was about to panick for what he'd done. He killed his wife, nothing more to be said.

...

"Mommy!" A small voice cried from outside the bedroom. John, Raiden remembered. He must have heard what had happened since he was in his room crying. He left the bedroom and walked slowly down the hallway, creating creaks inside the wooden floors. Once he reached the area of John's room he peeked inside the doorframe, noticing his son sniffling  in the bed. 

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked as if the day went about normally. John flinched at his father's appearance and pulled the sheets closer towards him hoping to protect himself.

"Wh-wh...what happened?" The boy asked even though he partially knew the answer after taking a look at the blood and hearing screams. 

"We got in a fight."

A fight? Normally, his parents used words, not literally brawl each other. Something told him that it wasn't just a fight.

"Where's mommy?" He asked, a tear running down his cheek.

Jack made a deep sigh and sat on the boy's bed. "Your mother is with Uncle Snake and Aunt Naomi now."

John knew what he meant and broke into tears. How could his father do this? Why? He had heard some of the argument but not all of it enough to understand. 

Before the cyborg opened his mouth a flash of red and blue lights shown through the window followed by a siren.

"John... did you call the cops?" He asked slowly with and calming tone to it. The boy was afraid to answer. Would he be killed for it? Also worried about not answering, he barely nodded then flinched preparing  for whatever was going to happen. Only, nothing happened. He saw his father look at the window counting the police cars, then ruffling the boy's head.

"That's my boy." He chuckled.

"He got up from his son's bed and stepped out of the room carrying his sword. John just closed his eyes trying to block out the gunshots and screams from the policemen and the the laughs from his father. What had happen to him? 


End file.
